


Day 11: Igloo

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: :D, Day 11, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, madness16 day 11, talk about creative boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't have gone out. He should've seen the storm coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 11: Igloo

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WROTE EIGHT PROMPTS IN TWO FUCKING DAYS THS IS A RECORD FOR ME I NEED TO CELEBRATE EXCUSE ME
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

He still wondered how they did it.

The winds were storming outside, ice and snow cutting through the air like miniature bullets. White was all could be seen, not a flicker of light or any other colour. They shouldn't have gone out. He should've seen the storm coming. But honestly, it came out of nowhere, and they weren't even in the slightest bit prepared.

Now, you all must be thinking, "Oh no, they're gonna freeze to death!" or, "They have no shelter they're DOOMED". They're actually fiercely making out, ravishing each other's mouths, bodies pressed impossibly close with their legs tangled. Heat coursed through their veins like a wildfire.

Bizarre, right? A snowstorm so bad like a volley of fine arrows and two boys are busy kissing each other like they were on a beach on a calm day.

Igloos were a fine creation, keeping out the storm and the chill _with_ snow. Igloos were _fantastic_ insulators, the air pockets in the snow being the very factor. They were lucky enough the snow was easily compacted and not like grains of sand.

At first, they just cuddle close as a way to share body heat, but when Jack placed a kiss on a freckled neck, one thing led to another and Hiccup thought that pinning Jack on his thin sweater that acted as a blanket and smashing their lips in a bruising kiss was _the best_ idea he had in his life.


End file.
